horizonsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
G.i.p
G.i.p was a brutal, rouge S.k.i.d with a personal grudge against the Crusaders in general and Samantha in particular. Back to index Biography As far as the Crusaders know, G.i.p was a brutal, sociopathic S.k.i.d first created for and serving under Samantha's estranged sister Tamantha. However, after her leaders apparent death, G.i.p reviled herself to be extremely unbalanced and vengeful, pledging herself to the extermination of Samantha and her allies by any means necessary. To this end, G.i.p worked with anyone who got her closer to this goal, including the Heretics, Tharon and the War Droid Empire, although she was more than willing to betray any of these to further her own agenda. Mostly working by herself, G.i.p was a persistent threat to Samantha and the Emperors Guard, dueling and engaging with them on many separate occasions. There final battle was on Serd itself, with a extremely weakened Samantha (from the various injuries and poisons she had sustained at this point) barely managing to subdue the rouge S.k.i.d one final time, with the Emperors Guard making sure she was imprisoned in the Confederacy for her many war crimes, although she eventually escaped. However, G.i.p was far from finished and the Sixth Crusader, Alastor, found himself facing down G.i.p on several occasions as well, although she was soon overshadowed by larger threats. Once again jumping from Allie to Allie (Including Dahn's fist and Fredrickson's vengeful daughter) G.i.p nevertheless remained a persistent threat for Aastor and his crew. However, Alastor eventually realized there was something much more threatening to G.i.p, as she began demonstrating many abilities that S.k.i.d's were not capable of and, even more worrying, constantly showing up in places strongly associated with The Hunger Lord . Eventually, it was reviled the massive plague of undead spreading across the Galaxy had been a bio-weapon developed for use against the ancient Crusaders by The Hunger Lord's forces, although it was sealed away before G.i.p released it. With her foes preoccupied with this tremendous threat, the rouge S.k.i.d disappeared, taking her secrets with her into hiding. For now. Some time later, it was discovered G.i.p had been imprisoned in a Terrorist prison designed to contain powerful supernatural beings. However, she soon proved she was far from done in the galactic scene when she broke out alongside her own guard, who she quickly recruited for her unknown plans. G.i.p's endgame would finally be reviled when she allied herself with the M/W in order to locate the ancient Crusader Nexus and retrieve a experimental time travel portal device. Confronted by Jade, G.i.p briefly reviled that her actions had long since been directed by a unseen force controlling her (Implied to be the Worst Nightmare) before leaping through the portal, intent on traveling back and killing Fredrick before he could Re-create the Crusaders. However, Jade sacrificed herself to redirect the Portal to the final days of the war between the Conquerors and Kanos, where G.i.p presumably perished alongside the others involved. Odds & Ends Her face almost always concealed by her helmet, very few people actually know what G.i.p's face actually looks like. The few who have describe her as fiercely angry looking, sporting pinkish red hair and a scar running from her right ear to her cheek. An extremely brutal warrior, G.i.p hardly ever sparred a life or even spoke, simply launching herself into combat and killing everything in sight. Her favorite tactic was to engage her enemy in physical combat as, despite her slim build, her sheer brutality allowed her to hold her own against almost any opponent, killing people with her bare hands before. In terms of equipment, G.i.p was almost always clad in light armor, which provided her with increased strength and environmental suitability, as well as modifying her voice to a deep growl. Although she was skilled with other weapons, G.i.p's most common tools were Phaseblades: carrying four weapons of standard make, G.i.p constantly replaced destroyed weapons, allowing her to almost always have an extra blade and dual wielding being a common tactic for her. A masterful, if ridiculously excessive, duelist, G.i.p proved herself a skilled enough warrior to battle the most skilled warriors of her time, be them Heretics, Sun Cult, Emperors Guard, the White Legion, Exterminators or even Crusaders, with Samantha and later Alastor being constantly pitted against her. Supposedly a rouge S.k.i.d, this idea has been called into uncertainty recently, not only because of her constant links to The Hunger Lord's legacy but also because S.k.i.d's do not have supernatural abilities, while G.i.p has become skilled with energy creation/manipulation, telekinesis and even telepathy.